This Day
by Kristen Verne
Summary: Sora slept for a year, but his parents remained on the islands. One day, they forgot all about their son. This was the day the strange door appeared until the day came when their memories were restored.


**I've been wanting to write a one shot about this for some time, and now I get the chance.**

 **Please enjoy it!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Marion and Levi © to me!**

* * *

Levi Kumo stretched as he came in from work. His wife was running the book club tonight so he would have dinner alone again.

He took out some fruit and went to wash it but the water came from the tap scalding hot. "Crap, the water heater is acting up again."

He set his food down and headed upstairs. Going to the room down the hall from his own, he reached for the door handle before he stopped. "Wait… this isn't… the water heater is downstairs." He looked back at the door. "Then where does this lead?"

He again reached for the handle, but as hard as he will it, his muscles just wouldn't obey. He could not open the door.

* * *

Marion came inside, bubbly as usual. She'd scored some of the leftover cupcakes from the book club, and she was happy.

Coming into the kitchen she saw her husband sitting at the kitchen table. His face was not the sill expression he always wore when she came home. "Levi, what's wrong?"

"Where is the water heater closet?"

"Uh…" that was a strange question. Her husband was an airhead sometimes, but not like this. "Upstairs and down the hall."

He shook his head. "It's in the garage… not upstairs. I had to fix it."

"Then what is the room upstairs!?"

"I don't know." Levi shook his head. "I tried to open it but couldn't. But I have a feeling that is supposed to be there and that it is important."

A moment passed and Marion felt the same thing. "What do we do?"

"Go on with our lives, I guess. I have a feeling that this mystery will solve itself over time."

He sounded unconvinced by his own words, but they did not see any other option, and for some strange reason, they did not feel too worried about it. The initial shock was gone and now a strange peace about the door hung over them.

* * *

"Hello Marion!"

Said woman looked up from her place at the library front desk at the old woman with the stack of books. "Good afternoon Miss Kagara. Would you like to check out all of these books?"

"Oh yes, dearie!" The old woman laid them on the desk: books about cats. She always got these same books, though she always claimed she'd never read them before. As Marion began the process of checking the books out, Kagara spoke up. "So Marion, how is your son doing? I haven't seen him in so long."

Son. The word stuck out like the moon in the dark of night. "I-I don't…"

"Oh sorry, my memory isn't what it used to be."

"I-I don't have a… son." The librarian sat down, clutching her head.

Her boss walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Marion, what's wrong?"

I don't know!"

"Marion," her boss sighed. "Go on home. I don't know why but I feel like you should go."

The woman nodded, packed up her belongings, and left. "What is going on…?" She arrived home and her first thought was to go to the mysterious room that she nor her husband could open.

Going upstairs, she reached for the door handle, but her mind stopped her. as much as her heart wanted to open the door, her body would not allow it.

They'd found this door weeks ago, and it bothered them every day. Something was behind there, something important. They just didn't know what.

* * *

Months passed and almost a year had gone by. Levi and Marion still worried about the door, but their minds were mostly occupied with other things. Asher and Artemis' son, Riku, was still missing. Levi was heading up what few search parties still went looking for him. Even though the mayor's daughter, Kairi, insisted that he was alright.

After one such fruitless search, Levi laid down on the couch with Marion in the recliner across from him.

All of a sudden, he felt an urge to go up to that room. "Marion," Levi sat up. "Let's go."

"What? Where are we going?" She followed him upstairs to the strange room.

"I think it's time we find out what is going on with this door." He reached and grabbed the handle. This time, it turned in his hand and the door swung open.

Before them lay a room, littered with toys and clothes. School books sat on the desk. A fish lamp, the bulb all burnt out, sat beside the bed of wrinkled bedsheets.

"Wh-what is this?"

Levi picked up a photograph. It was of him and Marion, but between them stood a boy with spiky hair and blue eyes.

In that moment, it clicked. "Sora!"

"O-our son!" Marion grasped the photograph. "How could we forget him?"

Her husband turned the lights on in the room and looked around. "Something is strange about this. There's no way that we'd forget him like that."

The woman looked at him, her eyes filled with tears at the sudden realization that their son had been gone for months, but they hadn't even remembered him. "What do we do?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Months passed and Levi and Marion struggled each day. They remembered their son but had no way to know if he was alright or not. Kairi came and told them what she knew, and all of it sounded like a fairy tale: magic, a talking dog and duck, the Heartless, Kairi's heart being inside Sora, Riku falling to darkness, other worlds. They did not know what to believe.

Then Kairi vanished one day. No one saw anything. She was there and then gone. On top of that, a figure in a black coat had been seen hanging about the cemetery No one knew what was going on.

More and more, the couple began to believe Kairi's crazy story, since there was no other explanation for what was going on.

Then, that day came.

The two had just finished doing their usual Saturday ritual of going to the library and then grocery shopping, when they came home to find their front door unlocked.

"Oh no… don't tell me we were robbed?"

"Marion, stay behind me." Pushing his wife behind him, they went inside. Nothing was missing. Nothing was broken.

"What's going on?"

They looked around the house and nothing was wrong. But a wonderful smell now began to permeate the entire house. "Are there cookies in the oven?"

"Yes… but who could?"

Footsteps echoed on the stairs and they swiftly turned around. Coming down the stairs was a boy of about 15, dressed in clothes of black and other colors. His spiky hair stuck out in all directions and his blue eyes shone. In his arms was a small orange cat. "You poor kitty. Looks like you haven't eaten in days. I'll get you some food."

"S-sora!?"

The boy looked up and saw his parents standing there, staring. "Mom… Dad…"

"Sora!" They ran over and hugged him, causing the cat, in his arms to run upstairs. "You're alright!"

Sora stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around his mom and dad. "I missed you…"

The family stood there for some time before Sora felt his mother shuddering and he could hear her sobbing. She tilted his head down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry… my baby, my little boy."

"I'm sorry I've been away so long Mom."

"No," Levi hugged his son tighter. "We're sorry. Somehow we forgot you… for almost a year we forgot."

Sora's eyes looked between his parents. "Riku explained everything on the way here. It wasn't your fault; there was some magic involved."

"Should've known…"

Marion touched her son's cheek. "Tell us everything, please…"

"Of course… Mom."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **1 Timothy 2:1**

" _ **I urge you, first of all, to pray for all people. Ask God to help them; intercede on their behalf, and give thanks for them."**_


End file.
